Cervatillas
by public static void
Summary: Myrcella y Shireen casi nunca pueden verse, pero ese día sí.


Pocas veces las dejan estar juntas, pero hoy es uno de esos días en que Lady Selyse lleva a Shireen al cuarto de juegos de Myrcella y Tommen.

Las dos entran en silencio y le hacen una reverencia a Myrcella. Ella se sonroja y quiere decirles que no es necesario porque son familia, pero recuerda que al Tío Stannis le gusta que los protocolos se sigan al pie de la letra. Tal vez a Shireen también.

— Con su permiso, Princesa Myrcella —dice Lady Selyse y Myrcella no sabe qué responder.

Voltea a ver a Shireen y observa la pequeña sonrisa que sólo se extiende a un lado de la cara. Myrcella le sonríe intentando hacerle saber que todo está bien, pero frunce el ceño a mitad del gesto y borra de su rostro la sonrisa: tal vez Shireen se sienta triste de ver una sonrisa hermosa como la de Myrcella...

Lady Selyse no espera a que Myrcella diga nada y deja a Shireen ahí, no sin antes mirarla evaluadoramente, como hace Madre cuando Myrcella debe ir al salón del trono. Lady Selyse sacude polvo de los hombros de Shireen, y luego se va sin decir más.

Las dos niñas se miran y hay en ellas solemnidad. Al menos, Myrcella piensa que la palabra es correcta. Estan solemnes porque esta es una ocasión especial: las han dejado estar juntas sin más compañía que la vieja Septa que duerme en el rincón.

Shireen no deja de mirar a Myrcella con los ojos tan azules como los de Papá. También tiene el cabello negro como Papá, como el Tío Stannis y como el Tío Renly. Myrcella se toma un mechón de cabello y comienza a juguetear con él sin saber qué decir. En el fondo, se pregunta por qué ella no tiene el cabello negro. Sus ojos verdes le gustan más que los ojos azules de Shireen y de Papá, pero le gustaría tener el cabello negro.

Se parecería más a Papá y tal vez él querría pasar más tiempo con ella.

Al final, es Myrcella la que habla primero. Se siente responsable de la conversación porque cuando Madre recibe a sus doncellas ella no habla y las doncellas se miran confundidas. Myrcella no quiere confundir a su prima.

— Hola —dice con voz queda. A Joffrey le gusta burlarse de su voz tan baja y dice que una princesa debe hacerse escuchar. A Myrcella no le parece que gritar por el castillo dando órdenes es algo que una princesa debe hacer.

Shireen le sonríe inmediatamente y se acerca a ella.

— Me gustan mucho tus ojos —le dice y eso hace a Myrcella sonrojar, pero también sonríe porque ella misma gusta de sus ojos. Son verdes como los de los gatitos de Tommen. El Tío Jamie también tiene ojos de gato.

— Yo quiero tener el cabello negro como tú —responde Myrcella y Shireen deja salir una melodiosa risa que suena a lluvia cuando azota las ventanas, tintineante.

— Podemos pintarlo —dice Shireen, tomando un mechón de su propio cabello y sosteniendolo contra el de Myrcella—. Una de las tías de mi Madre se tiñe el cabello con hierbas. A veces lo tiene rojo y a veces castaño, como el de Ser Loras.

Myrcella no sabe quién es Ser Loras, pero sabe cuál es el color castaño, así que asiente.

— Pero no podemos cambiar el color de tus ojos —dice.

Shireen se vuelve a reir. Myrcella piensa ahora en las campanillas de viento que Lollys Stokeworth tiene.

— No es necesario. Me gustan mis ojos porque son como los de mi Padre.

Shireen lo dice con tanta tristeza que Myrcella le toma la mano.

— Me gustaría parecerme más a mi papá —Myrcella le dice, intentando que su prima sonría. ¡Ella sí se parece a su papá!— Sólo me parezco a mi madre y a mi Tío Jaime. Tal vez por eso Papá no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

Myrcella no sabe por qué dijo eso. Tal vez sea que las dos están tristes por lo mismo.

Esta vez, Shireen es quien le toma la otra mano y las dos están frente a frente ahora.

— Yo me parezco a mi papá y tampoco pasa tiempo conmigo.

Las dos se miran un instante y, extrañamente, se ríen.

La Septa ronca un poco en el rincón y las dos ríen más. Se sueltan las manos, pero vuelven a mirarse.

— Podemos pasar tiempo juntas las dos —Myrcella ofrece con una sonrisa tímida. Ella es una princesa y puede pedirle a su padre una amiga, y qué mejor amiga que su propia prima.

Shireen niega con la cabeza y se mira los pies.

— Sólo estaré aquí unos días —le dice con pesadumbre. Myrcella comparte el sentimiento y un puchero se dibuja en sus labios—. ¡Pero estos días podemos jugar juntas! ¡Y leer! ¿Te gusta leer?

A Myrcella no le gusta mucho leer.

— No mucho, pero me gusta que me lean —responde Myrcella sonriendo.

Shireen mira alrededor y sus ojos caen en el pequeño librero con cuentos de dragones, princesas de tiempos antiguos, y deseos que siempre se cumplen.

— Te leeré. A mi me encanta leer.

Shireen toma uno de los libros. Tiene pastas rosas y letras doradas grabando el título. Cuentos de la Tormenta, dice. Es uno de los cuentos que Tío Renly le da a Tommen, pero Myrcella no ve por qué no tomarlo prestado. No es como si Tommen leyera mucho.

Las dos se sientan en el piso, recargadas contra la pared.

Shireen comienza a leer y a Myrcella le gusta la voz de su prima. Se escucha como el viento antes de una tormenta.

Sin que ellas se den cuenta, comienza a llover.

Shireen apenas ha terminado el primer cuento sobre una sirena que nadó alrededor de Poniente, cuando llega la madre de Myrcella. Se ve molesta.

Las dos niñas se ponen de pie y Shireen hace una reverencia.

— Majestad —dice Shireen y su voz es totalmente distinta. Ahora parece hecha de piedra.

La Reina (porque hay momentos en que Myrcella le llama Madre, y momentos en que Madre es la Reina) se detiene, suspira, y dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa dulce. Myrcella le sonríe y va hacia ella, tomandole la mano y sonriendo hacia arriba para ver los ojos color esmeralda de su madre. Los ojos de su madre son más bonitos que los de ella y del Tío Jaime.

— ¡Madre! Mi prima Shireen me leía un cuento.

La Reina asiente y voltea a ver a Shireen.

— Lady Shireen, éste es el cuarto de juegos real. Fue establecido para príncipes y princesas. ¿Crees que deberías estar aquí?

Myrcella no puede creer que su madre haga eso e intenta protestar.

— No, Majestad —responde Shireen. Su voz se escucha triste, pero Myrcella admira que mire a los ojos a su madre.

— Afuera, entonces —dice la Reina y Shireen obedece, dejando el libro en el librerito.

Shireen le sonríe tristemente a Myrcella antes de salir de la habitación.

Segundos después, y antes de que Myrcella pueda decir algo a su madre, la Reina suspira como decepcionada.

Myrcella la mira hacia arriba y la Reina la ve hacia abajo.

— Debes saber con quién puedes convivir, Myrcella. Eres una leona dorada, no lo olvides.

Su madre se marcha y Myrcella se queda sóla. La Septa sigue roncando en un rincón.

Myrcella quiere llorar. Su madre ha tratado muy mal a Shireen, que está tan sóla como Myrcella se siente. ¡Y Myrcella no es una leona dorada! Ella es una pequeña cierva, igual que Shireen.

Sabe que Shireen no volverá los días siguientes, pero Myrcella no dejará las cosas así. Con ayuda de una de las mucamas, la que siempre le da a Myrcella y a Tommen dulce de leche de las cocinas, Myrcella deja en el baúl de Shireen el libro rosa y dorado.

Si no pueden verse, al menos le dejará claro a su prima que Myrcella sí la aprecia.

— Cuando sea mayor, visitaré a Shireen —dice Myrcella para sí el día que Shireen tiene que marcharse.

Su madre no la deja ir al puerto a despedirse, pero desde la ventana de su habitación Myrcella puede ver el barco con velas doradas alejarse.

Quisiera que las cosas no fueran así. Myrcella quiere tener el cabello negro y parecerse a Papá, al Tío Stannis, al Tío Renly, y a _Shireen_.


End file.
